Polishing a gem
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Peridot really need's her gem polished. Jasper is more than happy to oblige. Jaspidot


Polishing a gem

Peridot scowled at the reflection in front of her. She should have waited a planet turn or two with her report… but now it was too late and she was stuck on a ship with an informant that used all her time hiding away in various places on the ship and… Jasper.

Peridot scowled harder, hoping that by some miracle the gem on her forehead would stop being dirty and be as clean and shiny as regulation said it should be at a daily basis. Of course this was not the case and Peridot sat down in a chair, contemplating her dilemma.

Polishing one's gem was a regular occurrence. You wanted other gems to know that you cared for your gem, and that you weren't a slob. The problem was that touching ones gem released enough euphoria shudders to your head, and you'd be… indisposed for a while until the aftershocks burned off.

Now there were two kinds of gems as far as Peridot was concerned. The kind who enjoyed polishing their gems, who had the audacity to polish it in public while moaning and groaning and making as big of a noise as they could to be lewd about the whole ordeal… or the other kind, that preferred to go to one of the many establishments home world offered.

A quiet, sterile environment where someone would help you get it over and done with because you either had a gem in a spot you couldn't get to yourself or… the kind that she knew she was herself, where one needed to be held down so they didn't spas out the moment something went over to rub at the gem in question. Peridot leaned back in her chair, mulling her options.

Option 1. Fuck the entire issue and go do her mission on earth, but going to be seen as unprofessional because of a dirty gem. That option didn't feel good to her. She was already dwarfed by Jasper's presence as home world sent her as Peridot's escort, she didn't need another reason for the crystal gems to think she wasn't a threat on her own.

Option 2, go to Lapis and force her to help her. They would both probably end up being uncomfortable about the situation, but she probably could force Lapis into doing it… the problem was that she was stronger than the blue gem in question and Lapis would probably not be able to hold her down without her body reacting instinctively and knocking the gem out and into gem form and that she really didn't have time for… which left option 3… Jasper.

Peridot groaned in annoyance and fell further back into her chair. Jasper… the big bully of a gem who enjoyed making her feel like her opinions didn't matter that sat flexing every 2 clock turns and just sat and annoyed her when she got bored. She probably wouldn't have any problem with either holding her down or polishing her gem… would probably hold it over her for the entire continuation of the journey though.

But… what choice did she have? Peridot got out of her chair, walking over to the cupboard inside her cabin, finding what she was looking for, a small clean cloth and a very small bottle of a basic polishing cream. Hiding it away in her pants pocket the green gem walked down the hall of the large ship, finding herself standing in front of Jasper's door.

Telling herself one last time that this was a really bad idea Peridot lifted her hand and knocked on the metal door.

Jasper opened the door a few seconds later.

"What the hell do you want nerd?"

Peridot scowled at Jasper, at her smug face and her… shining clearly newly polished gem in the middle of her face.

She made a sound of disgust, Jasper chuckling and leaning forward.

"What's the matter nerd? Can't deal with a newly polished gem?"

Peridot huffed. "You are disgusting."

Jasper laughed. "I simply enjoy life in any way and form I can… I'm stuck on this ship for at least another 3 moon turns… I need to do something to keep busy, now what did you want?"

Peridot smacked her tongue, turning around. "Never mind, I changed my mind, I don't want your help."

Peridot had walked about 2 steps before she felt Jasper grab a hold of her outfit, dragging her backwards.

"HEY, JASPER, LET ME GO."

Jasper did not let go; in fact, Peridot suddenly found her head trapped in Jasper's armpit as the larger gem took a good look at her.

"What?"

"I don't know… but something is different about you nerd."

"Fuck off and let me go."

"Nope… not until you tell me why you came to ask for something."

"I'd rather get my gem re cut."

Peridot took a big gasp of air as Jasper adjusted her hold, the larger gem reaching a hand down to her pocket.

'Oh shit.'

"What do you have down here nerd? Another piece of your little round rob…" Jasper had stopped talking, she had gotten her hand on the bottle.

Peridot gulped and tried getting loose once more… as Jasper started laughing.

"Oh you poor little sack of dust, this is what you came for?"

"Shut up and let me go you clod."

Peridot yelped as Jasper let her out of the chokehold, but held onto her shirt, the larger gem looking straight at Peridot's face… or rather her gem.

"I see your gem is mussed… poor thing looks positively dirty, when was the last time you got it… fixed?"

"None of your damn business; let me go."

"Oh but I can't do that, you obviously need some help, and as your escort I can't possibly let you go to earth and not looking respectable."

"Damn it you stupid clod you are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Listen nerd… you came to me. I'm a little surprised, I'd figured you'd go to your little blue glum number, why didn't you?"

Peridot sighed, giving up on getting loose. It was a futile effort. "I didn't want to risk kicking her into gem regeneration… in case she refused to surface."

Jasper nodded and dragged Peridot into her room, Peridot growling as the larger gem still refused to let go.

"What kind of brand of polish is this?"

Peridot looked up at Jasper who had a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the bottle.

"This… Peridot this is for lower class gems, what the hell?"

"It works with what I usually do ok?"

Jasper looked at Peridot who was still stuck in her grip. "Let me guess… you are the kind who goes to a place to get this fixed, walks away feeling dirtier than you did walking in and refuses to meet anyone's eyes for 5 planet turns after?"

"Are you going to help or not?"

Jasper put down the bottle, Peridot yelping as the larger gem forced her up to the wall, holding her still. Jasper grinned straight at Peridot's face as she grabbed her visor and put it down.

"All right… let's see how… touchy you are."

"No, Jasper, wait, DOoooonnnnngh."

Peridot's mind stopped working as Jasper drew her thumb over her triangular gem, the light pressure being more than enough to send shivers of pleasure through her system, her body arching and kicking out as it always did.

Jasper held her thumb still at Peridot's gem, chuckling.

"This is all it takes to make you go weak nerd? That's just sad."

She pressed down with her thumb, Peridot managing a small gasp before starting to shudder in pure delight, trying to raise a hand up to make Jasper stop, the bigger gem getting the point, letting her thumb go from Peridot's forehead.

The green gem took a large intake of breath, panting hard, struggling to keep her eyes open, scowling with all her might at Jasper who looked like she was enjoying herself.

"I hate you."

"Well its clear what we need to do here" Jasper said grinning. "You need a full package deal, get your gem polished and your mind refreshed."

Peridot growled, but stopped as Jasper opened the cupboard next to them. Jasper grinned but didn't speak as she let Peridot look at what was inside.

Peridot could do little more than stare. About 20 different bottles of gem polish in different shades and smells stood inside the cupboard, together with several cloths of different textures and… fucking hell she even had an electric powered buffer.

Peridot looked at Jasper. "You are one sick gem, you know that?"

"Whatever you say nerd, we both know you need this."

Jasper threw Peridot to the floor and placed a foot on her stomach, making sure that the smaller gem didn't go anywhere as she looked over the bottles she had.

"Let's see, aha, this should do the trick." Jasper grabbed a bottle shining green in the lamplight, grabbing a cloth.

"Jasper, no, my own will work fi…"

"Nope, not listening, we are doing this my way."

"Listen you clod this is my gem and my OW."

Peridot stopped ranting as Jasper flicked a finger over her nose. Peridot felt her body move and by the time she registered anything other than pain in her nose Jasper had straddled her body, arms included, trapping the green gem under her large massive frame.

Peridot grunted and tried getting her arms free, but found that no matter how hard she moved her legs or arms nothing would budge.

"Comfy there nerd?"

Peridot growled at Jasper but refused to give the larger gem the satisfaction of an answer, eyes going over to the bottle Jasper was opening.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Relax nerd, I'm not about to ruin your gem. This is a high class polish, perfect for gems like yours that are relatively unstable."

Peridot growled. "I'll show you unstable" she muttered, trying to kick the larger gem.

Jasper didn't even lift an eyebrow. "Stop fussing." Jasper came down with a hand, Peridot gulping as Jasper held her hand down on the top of her head, forcing her to be still.

"Now then… let's have some fun."

Peridot could do nothing more than take a sharp breath as Jasper placed the cloth to her gem and started rubbing.

"Nnnrgh… Ja…. Jaspheerr…. Fuuuuck."

Peridot's mind went overboard, the green gem feeling nothing but pleasure as Jasper used the rough cloth to dig into her gem with vigor, every movement making her body go into euphoria.

The polish Jasper used did way more than the low budget polish she normally used, not only polishing the surface of the gem but going deep into the mineral, making the triangular gem shine even more than it usually did.

Peridot grunted again as Jasper rubbed hard at a spot to the top of the right part of the gem. "Jas… Jhasphuu…"

The larger gem chuckled. "Feeling good there nerd?"

"Goooouu aaaahhhn… fuuuuck youuuurrshheeeoooo."

Jasper grinned, having some actual fun for the first time this entire trip. Taking one final long rub at all three of Peridot's gem sides she enjoyed the look of pure pleasure on Peridot's face as she let go.

Peridot groaned in happiness, taking a few deep breaths.

"I want you to know… if you ever do something insanely stupid and get your gem shattered I hope they'll add it to a fucking cluster… now let me up you fucking clod."

Jasper looked down at Peridot, reaching out for a new bottle and a new cloth.

"No need to be rude Peridot… and I'm not done yet."

Peridot's eyes widened. "The hell are you talking about? You've been rubbing and digging into every inch of my forehead for the last twenty clock turns, what the hell?"

"Well if you weren't such a big wuss and used some proper oil… or at least went to a group of professionals who would take care of you more than your credits then yes this would have been enough… but it's not, I still intend to go in deeper at the ends, it seems like no one have been polishing those parts in several star turns."

Jasper placed the bottle down, Peridot's eyes landing on the new cloth Jasper was holding, this one looking rougher in the texture.

"Jasper don't even thiiiinnnnghh."

"I love how all I need to do to shut you up is poke your gem."

Peridot didn't listen, she was to focused on the feeling of Jasper digging into the area in between her gem and skin.

"Sheesh this has a lot of gunk" Jasper grunted, adding some pressure.

The action made Peridot cry out, the green gem's body reacting so hard to the pressure that unaware to her, Japers body lifted a few millimeters off the ground.

Jasper grinned. "Well well, seems like there is a small fighter in you after all… however I won't be able to get into these tight corners with a cloth."

Peridot didn't answer. She was too exhausted. There had been two occasions during this session she had felt inches away from a full body melt down, and at both occasions Jasper had stopped just before she could get there, and despite all her anger towards the larger gem she really, really needed the release and the polishing.

Peridot's breath finally calmed down enough for her to open her eyes. She immediately got wide eyed, her body tensing up.

"Jas… Jasper, listen… put the brush down… please put the brush down."

Jasper chuckled. "Sure nerd… right after I finish polishing your edges."

Peridot yelped as Jasper once more held her head still, reaching down with the small rough and thin brush starting to rub in small circular patterns at Peridot's edges.

It was too much. Too much for the young gem who was used to a simple, clean polish and walk away routine. Her world stopped up, and for a few intense half turns all she knew was bliss, happiness and peace.

When she again drew breath she looked up to see Jasper grin down at her. She panted hard as she felt her body relax, and at the same time felt completely different. She groaned at Jasper's smug face.

"What happened?"

"Well given how loud that scream was and how your body tensed up and how bright your gem glowed I think you know what just happened."

Peridot groaned. "Please tell me you finished brushing now."

Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry nerd, no more brushing… I am almost done."

Peridot's eyes followed Jasper's hand, gulping hard as the large and totally in control gem grabbed the big electronic buffer.

"Jasper… please… mercy."

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry, I don't know the meaning of that word."

"Jasper if you use that thing I'm… I'm not going to…"

"Save it nerd. We have at least 3 moon turns until we arrive at earth. Until then you can be as big of a mess as you feel like."

Peridot felt the cold dread forming as Jasper turned the buffer on, Jasper grinning and leaning close.

"You might want to hold on for this nerd."

Peridot didn't get a chance to do much more else than take a quick intake of breath before the buffer hit her gem, her body tensing up in pure intense pleasure. She tried keeping it together, tried to not fall into the depth of basic gem feelings… and then Jasper pressed the buffer down hard.

Peridot couldn't hold on, feeling an electric charge run through her entire body, pleasure filling out into her electronic fingertips and a small soft thud.

She groaned, simply lying still, gathering her thoughts. She felt Jasper finally move her form off her body, apparently finished with having her fun.

Peridot grunted, finding enough strength to sit up, seeing that her left leg was lying alone on the floor a few feet away from where she sat.

She huffed. So that had been the small thud she had heard. She reached out a hand, putting the fake leg on again, getting up.

She turned to Jasper who stood with her arms crossed, looking at her leg. Peridot sighed. "I was made in a kindergarten… during my creation the minerals gathering got put under pressure and I was made without a left leg… it was fixed by home world at once… it happens a lot with Peridots apparently… can I have my visor back now?"

Jasper nodded, handing the visor over. "So… just so you know nerd… I'll make it my personal mission from now on to polish the gem on your head until we reach earth."

Peridot groaned. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Fuck off and let me be alone."

Peridot turned around to leave, seeing a large mirror next to Jasper's door, seeing the big bright gem on her forehead shine brighter than it had ever shone before.

She groaned again as she walked out of Jasper's room, having to lean on the wall as she walked back to the bridge to hide. She was never going to live this down she was sure of it.

Almost 3 moon turns after the gem polishing incident Peridot saw another gem. This time it was Lapis, the blue gem looking uncomfortable at simply being in her presence.

"Yes informant? Was there something you needed?"

"I… yes… if… if it's not too much to ask."

Peridot reached out and turned to ship to autopilot before turning to look at the blue skinned gem.

"I'm listening."

"Jasper… told me about… the other day."

"Day?"

"An earth term for a planet turn… but yes, Jasper told me of your… encounter… rather she boasted about it."

Peridot groaned. "I am going to murder that clod. I'll hit her with a gem destabilizer and crush her gem personally… all right informant, what can I help you with?"

"I… I've been trapped in a mirror for… I don't know how long and… I kinda really need my gem polished."

Peridot just looked at the blue gem that refused to look at her.

"And I suppose you can't do this yourself?"

Lapis turned around, Peridot noticing the location of the other's gem.

"And I suppose that after… Jasper's boasting, going to her wasn't much of an option?"

"I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience."

Peridot sighed and rose from her chair. "I'll get the bottle of polish."

Meanwhile on earth

"Wow guys, that mission was amazing."

"Steven what are you talking about? We almost got crushed by a giant gem creature, Amethyst popped back into her gem 3 times and you landed in the mud."

"Yeah but we didn't die, and we caught the monster, and it was awesome." Steven grinned and raised his hand, throwing mud around him.

"Oh, sorry guys… Pearl I muddied your gem, here, let me fix that."

"No Steven don…"

Steven reached up with his sleeve and quickly rubbed at the tall pale gem's oval shaped gem. "There, all clean again. I'm going to run off and take a bath, see ya."

Steven ran off and left the three stunned gems behind. The moment he was gone, Amethyst who had opened the fridge door to get food closed it and started laughing hard and uncontrolled.

"Hahahaha, Pearl, Steven polished your gem. HAHA that's hilarious."

Pearl simply stood and gazed into the nothingness, her eyes quickly finding the large portrait of Rose Quartz. "I have very conflicted feelings about this and I don't know what to do with them."

Garnet who had been holding a bubbled gem let it fly into the nothingness. "I think we should have the talk with him soon… any volunteers?"

Amethyst disappeared back into the fridge. "Don't look at me."

"Pearl?"

"Rose's son polished my gem… does that mean a little part of Rose… oh dear."

Garnet sighed. "All right, I'll do it. Amethyst, until I come back you are responsible for Pearl."

And with that Garnet turned around, walking towards Steven's bathroom, waiting patiently for him to finish, thinking of how to explain this to the young boy.

End


End file.
